<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mini-Hokage by A_Lysdove63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819216">The Mini-Hokage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lysdove63/pseuds/A_Lysdove63'>A_Lysdove63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Gen, No Beta, Slighty Insane Naruto?, Work In Progress, timeloop, timetravel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lysdove63/pseuds/A_Lysdove63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt:<br/>Groaning Naruto sat up and held his head. Kami, that had hurt more than he thought. Holding his head, he worked through all the memories coming in with his future consciousness. Something was off though. <br/>Finally opening his eyes, Naruto paused as he looked down at his body. He tilted his head confused as he looked at the rag of a blanket covering his lap. He blinked a few times confused before looking around and then looking at his own hands. Tiny. <br/>Realization set in at the same moment he noticed that Kurama was happily asleep with a smirk on his face. That fox had over powered the Jutsu on purpose. <br/>“FUCK!” Naruto shouted even as his voice came out much higher and much squeakier than ever before. “KAMI DAMNIT! WORTHLESS FUCKING FURBALL!” He ranted as he pounded his tiny and torn mattress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Collection of Beloved Inserts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue/ Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another New work i'm uploading on AO3 only. Leave me your comments and reviews.</p><p>HEY! Look it's a Male Naruto  XP   Finally....Yet another TimeTravel.<br/>Sorry not Sorry, they are just fun to write, and there are so many different ways to write them.</p><p>Also, PLEASE HELP, i don't know how to Title this one. Suggestions will be taken into further account when more of the story is posted so you lovely readers have more to work with.<br/>THANK YOU! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>
  <span>Naruto glanced back to </span>
  <span>Kurama</span>
  <span> to see his partner ready, hands prepared in their first seal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this!” He grinned back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>Yes. I’m done with all of this </strong>
  </span>
  <span>
    <strong>non-sense</strong>
  </span>
  <span><strong> just as much </strong>as you are.</span>
  
  <span>Kurama</span>
  <span> grunted as a red eye peeked open to stare his brat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Running through the </span>
  <span>handseals</span>
  <span>, they ignored the fact that Madara was attempting once again to rip </span>
  <span>Kurama</span>
  <span> from Naruto. But like the last few hundred times, it would be stopped. This time, instead of jumping back thirty days, Naruto and </span>
  <span>Kurama</span>
  <span> had finally worked out a way to send his consciousness back much further.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They grunted at the ripping sensations that went through Naruto’s body and their minds. Instead, they focused on pushing chakra through the seal hidden under Naruto’s clothes and the seal within Naruto’s mindscape.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence when the </span>
  <span>jutsu</span>
  <span> was complete. At least until both parties were knocked unconscious.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span> Chapter 1</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning Naruto sat up and held his head. Kami, that had hurt more than he thought. Holding his head, he worked through all the memories coming in with his future consciousness. Something was off though.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally opening his eyes, Naruto paused as he looked down at his body. He tilted his head confused as he looked at the rag of a blanket covering his lap. He blinked a few times confused before looking around and then looking at his own hands. Tiny.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Realization set in at the same moment he noticed that </span>
  <span>Kurama</span>
  <span> was happily asleep with a smirk on his face. That fox had over powered the </span>
  <span>Jutsu</span>
  <span> on purpose.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!” Naruto shouted even as his voice came out much higher and much squeakier than ever before. “KAMI DAMNIT! WORTHLESS FUCKING FURBALL!” He ranted as he pounded his tiny and torn mattress. He continued to scream and rant curses and expletives as he threw his few possessions around the room. “FUCK!” he screamed out once more, panting as his smaller body trembled with exhaustion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the world are you doing! People are trying to sleep, you worthless brat!” a voice screeched. Naruto spun around and found the old Matron glaring daggers at him. “Where did you learn to speak such foul words demon brat!” she hissed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. “Piss off.” He growled and pulled at </span>
  <span>Kurama’s</span>
  <span> chakra. She paled when his eyes bled red.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“DEMON!” she screamed and ran out of the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto chuckled darkly before taking a deep breath to calm himself down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Okay, so I’m back at the orphanage.</em>
  </span>
  <span> He moved to the bathroom across the hall and found a mirror to look at himself. Looks like I’m between three and four. Running a hand through his hair he sighed and glanced at the time. It was after ten at night. No wonder the Matron had been in such a </span>
  <span>pissy</span>
  <span> mood.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Calmed down enough to think, he moved back to his tiny room and sat in a </span>
  <span>medative</span>
  <span> pose to try to see what he had access to. It came to him easily enough. He was as weak as he was as a three year old. All he has was his brain and unlocked chakra from the transfer. Reaching for it, he grunted out another curse when he realized that he didn’t have any of his control like before. But that had been expected, just not to this point.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling to himself he slipped out of his room and down to the front office. Once stealing an ink pot and brush, he cleaned them both before cutting his hand and filled the jar with blood for ink. While he couldn’t do anything about this body, he could at least begin to condition it with all the </span>
  <span>Fuuinjutsu</span>
  <span> knowledge he’d retained.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gravity seals came first. Suppression seals came next to hide his chakra from prying eyes. Lastly he made a few storage seals on his wrists for later use. Thankfully he summoned up enough control to activate the simple seals.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Fuuin</span>
  <span>.” Naruto whispered and the seals glowed before sinking into his skin. He grunted when he felt the gravity increase with the first settings. Rolling his head around to get used to the added weight, he slipped back into bed and worked to fall back asleep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morning came and Naruto was still in a </span>
  <span>pissy</span>
  <span> mood. He’d attempted to wake the bastard fox, but the furball just snored happily in the seal. He instead worked to modify the seal left by his father to allow the fox a bit more leeway once he woke. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the orphanage, Naruto wandered around Konoha to get used to his old stomping grounds. It had been a while since he’d seen certain buildings. What he didn’t expect to see was some of the scars still left over from </span>
  <span>Kurama’s</span>
  <span> attack. Shrugging it off, he wandered around until he found the Ramen shop. Beaming he pulled out his frog wallet, a gift from </span>
  <span>jiji</span>
  <span>, but later learned was from Ero-sannin</span>
  <span>. It just made it even more precious.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there.” </span>
  <span>Teuchi</span>
  <span> smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Miso Ramen?” he called out as cutely as possible. </span>
  <span>Teuchi</span>
  <span> just chuckled and went to work. Naruto beamed when the ramen was placed before him. No matter how many times he looped through the same month, Ramen was his saving grace. He could always count on thinking while he ate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So he did. He planned out what he needed to do. His body was too weak to do much, but with proper training he could start to do some. Chakra control would have to be first. He groaned into his bowl in both pleasure at the taste, but annoyance at having to restart the basics.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Four bowls later, a lighter frog wallet as well, he wandered towards one of the training grounds. Slipping past his ANBU guards trailing him, and past the </span>
  <span>chuunin</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Jounin</span>
  <span> passing the grounds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once there, he went to work. Focusing his chakra to his soles, he placed one on the trunk. It slipped. He added just a tiny bit more. It held. Taking a step back, he focused on that feeling and ran up the tree. Six steps later, his chakra control shattered and he blasted off the trunk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” Naruto grunted from his position upside down against the base of another tree. Groaning, he rolled around and went back to work. He stayed at it until he’d exhausted his entire reserves. </span>
  <span>Kurama’s</span>
  <span> were still too small to pull from. That and his current reserves were the smallest he’d ever had them at. But he figured they were still large due to his Genes and </span>
  <span>Kurama</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Swaying on his feet, he passed out in the middle of the training field and stayed there until morning.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>From then he got into a routine. Sleep at the orphanage, train in chakra control, eat, sleep. Days turned to weeks. Between bouts of training and sleeping, he would practice his </span>
  <span>Fuuinjutsu</span>
  <span> symbols to get into a new muscle memory for them as well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was two months later that something hit him. Pausing he turned to the </span>
  <span>Hyuga</span>
  <span> compound he was passing. Had it already happened? Had </span>
  <span>Hizashi</span>
  <span> already been killed?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a break from his training the following morning, Naruto spied on the </span>
  <span>Hyuga</span>
  <span> and found that, no, it hadn’t  happened yet. </span>
  <span>Hizashi</span>
  <span> was still alive.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tapping a finger on his lips contemplatively, Naruto worked out how to best approach it. He didn’t have the current strength to do much really.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>But who says I have to really do much?</em>
  </span>
  <span> He grinned wickedly. Just need to be accurate with my kunai to throw down a barrier seal to freeze the kidnapper so he can’t hurt Hinata. Or be killed by </span>
  <span>
    <em>Hiashi</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>. </em>
  </span>
  <span>A plan formed in his mind even as he left to go start writing them out on paper. Plus, he had to work on his kunai throwing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiashi</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Hizashi</span>
  <span> stared at the purple barrier keeping the Kumo </span>
  <span>nin</span>
  <span> frozen mid-run. Hinata had already struggled out of his hold and slipped out of the barrier, much to the surprise and confusion of everyone present. What ticked them off was that they couldn’t get into the barrier.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the matter here?” A voice demanded. The </span>
  <span>Hyuga</span>
  <span> twins turned to find that the ANBU had finally returned with the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> as requested.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> looked over the barrier even as the </span>
  <span>Hyuga</span>
  <span> heads filled him in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This man attempted to kidnap Hinata. We were alerted to the intruder when a signal flare tag went off inside the compound. When we came out, we found the Nin trapped in this seal. Only he was frozen in place. Hinata was able to escape his hold and slip out of the barrier.” </span>
  <span>Hizashi</span>
  <span> said even as </span>
  <span>Hiashi</span>
  <span> held his still trembling daughter close.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
  <span>HIruzen</span>
  <span> hummed even as he closed in on the barrier. A flick of the wrist and the ANBU surrounded it. “Has anyone attempted to undo it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We don’t having anyone in the clan that specializes in barrier seals.” </span>
  <span>Hiashi</span>
  <span> grunted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s keyed to blood.” </span>
  <span>Inu</span>
  <span> spoke up after observing the seal closer. </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> looked at the young ANBU with a nod.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not keyed to us then. We’ve already tried to get in.” </span>
  <span>Hiashi</span>
  <span> grunted. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sandaime</span>
  <span> nodded. “Good. I would not want to be him if it had been.” He looked over the seal to see that it was keyed to blood. He found the symbol that he recognized from his own sealing knowledge. “If it had been my daughter, I would have killed him. But then we wouldn’t be able to know if this was actually Kumo or a faction of it. The </span>
  <span>raikage</span>
  <span> has already informed me that he is working against the rebels. A dead kumo </span>
  <span>nin</span>
  <span> would have messed with the treaty I just sent out for Kumo.” Biting his thumb the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> wiped his blood across the barrier and it shattered. The Kumo </span>
  <span>nin</span>
  <span> was immediately taken to his knees by the ANBU even as he cursed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him to T&amp;I Let </span>
  <span>Ibiki</span>
  <span> have some fun figuring out who sent him.” He ordered. The ANBU, minus his own guard vanished. He looked back to </span>
  <span>Hiashi</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Hizashi</span>
  <span>. “Either of you see who set up the barrier?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a look before shaking their heads. “It was already there before we knew it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sandaime</span>
  <span> nodded and left with his guard. The following morning he moved to his desk to find a Kunai stabbed into it. The ANBU surrounded him instantly, but </span>
  <span>Sandaime</span>
  <span> waved them off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beneath the Kunai was a note.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>‘You’re welcome. One less political advantage Kumo has. One life saved.’ ~ </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Kage</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> Protector.</em>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sandaime</span>
  <span> grunted and glared at the note. “Take this and the Kunai. Have them searched for signatures. Find who got into my office. Find who interfered with the Kumo and </span>
  <span>Hyuga</span>
  <span>.” He ordered firmly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down once his ANBU were in place, he stiffened when he opened the first scroll. There beside the request was a seal. Narrowing his eyes on it, he deactivated the concealment seal to find a note attached to the request. He grunted when he realized that this ‘</span>
  <span>Kage</span>
  <span> protector’ had gone through all his work and given his two cents of what he’d do.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> had to admit by the end of the day. The KP knew what they were doing. He took some of the advice. As time went on he took more as the wisdom and new view was welcomed with it’s different POV. Especially when years later KP would earn a small fraction of his trust.</span>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto gets settled into his new past... Chaos ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Chapter 2</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hummed a tune to himself as he walked with both arms behind his head, through Konoha. </span>
  <span>Hizashi</span>
  <span> still lived. </span>
  <span>Neji</span>
  <span> wouldn’t have a stick up his ass. Hinata might even turn out different. While Naruto felt a pang that she wouldn’t be the same and neither would </span>
  <span>Neji</span>
  <span>, he couldn’t find too big a fault in what he’d done. It was better this way. Konoha would need all the strongest of it’s </span>
  <span>nin</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Hizashi</span>
  <span> was one of those.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, how to save the Uchiha.” He mumbled to himself even as he continued to enjoy his day off of training. He ignored the whispered words of hate and disgust. Nope, he just kept on smiling. A smile holding promise to get retribution once his body was able to keep up with his mind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was shortly after he turned four seven months later when he finally had regained enough control back to create some clones and keep a transformation </span>
  <span>henge</span>
  <span>. It was part of his plan of course. He needed out of the orphanage. He needed a base of operations. But he was NOT putting up with his crappy apartment from before. No he had a plan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He cackled silently to himself before suddenly going silent and looking at his four year old self in the mirror.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Am I losing my sanity?</em>
  </span>
  <span> He pondered for a moment before smiling and shrugging it off. It wouldn’t be that surprising. He watched comrades die before him over and over until it no longer hurt. It was just disappointing and frustrating at that point. His patience wasn’t liking having to wait to act, but he knew he had to be patient. Konoha wasn’t built in a day.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping out of the orphanage late at night, Naruto performed his first full transformation </span>
  <span>Henge</span>
  <span>. The Androgynous form was covered in a teal Kimono and wore a black choker collar. Long back hair fell all around him as big brown doe eyes observed his form carefully. It was older than the one he’d based it off of, but it would do well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto grinned down at himself. “Thank you Haku.” Naruto hummed to himself even as he pulled his hair back and braided it to the side. “how About Yuki.” He mused even as he gave a foxy grin. This form is now Yuki. They will do well to get me started.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding happy, Naruto, now in Yuki form gracefully moved back into Konoha proper and headed towards the more shady part of Konoha. There he found one of the gambling houses hidden behind  closed doors of a bar. Sweet words, batting of eyelashes, and some money passed later and Yuki was in on the next open seat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Playing to Yuki’s new roll, he developed them as he sat waiting patiently as possible. A paper fan sat in his hand and gently worked back and forth to sooth the heat of the room as he waited for a seat to open. Brown sharp eyes watched the three tables and who his possible opponents would be.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto decided that his ‘Yuki’ would be much like Haku. Cool, calm, deadly if needed, yet gracefully. His androgynous form would help sway both genders into confusion so Yuki could get away with more during their confusion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, a seat opened and Yuki gracefully slipped into in. kind smile in place he observed the Civilians before him. They were nothing to really note. Instead, he focused on the game with the minimal amount of money he’d saved and pinched from pickpocketing over the past seven months between training.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Three hours later, it was down to Yuki and a sweating Building owner. Yuki kept his face calm and unreadable. he knew he had the devils luck in cards.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It showed when he sat down a royal flush. The Owner cursed as he looked up at Yuki’s sharp eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually to pay for his debt, Yuki was able to get one of the building the civilian owned to pay for it. It was prime in the Shinobi district. Please, Yuki took the deed and her other Millions of earnings and left with them sealed into a scroll that was sealed into her wrists.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>The following day, </span>
  <span>henge</span>
  <span> transformed once again as Yuki she met the old owner at the building as he gave her a tour. Explained that there were currently only two residents and both were out on missions. He showed her the landlords office and the four other open apartments for rent. Yuki promptly fired and kicked out the old man that was the landlord.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pleased Yuki shooed the stunned prior building owner away and went to work in the office. He found that the two renting the apartments were </span>
  <span>Maito</span>
  <span> Gai and </span>
  <span>Mitarashi</span>
  <span> Anko.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That explains it.” Yuki muttered to himself. Anko was like Naruto. Shunned for things out of their control. And Gai was a unique character. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking off the depressing thoughts, Yuki went to work cleaning up her new apartment and setting it up to look lived in. It would eventually be where he would keep a constant clone active as Yuki, but only once he had the strength to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he set up the top floor apartment as ‘Naruto’s’ new apartment. The contract signed and filed away. It too was set up for operation.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Please with himself, Naruto dropped the Yuki </span>
  <span>henge</span>
  <span> and went to work placing seals all over the apartment complex interior and exterior. Safety seal, privacy seals, the works. Mostly on his own apartment and his ‘</span>
  <span>yuki</span>
  <span>’ apartment. He also placed security seals on Gai and Anko’s doors. One, it would make them meet ‘</span>
  <span>yuki</span>
  <span>’ to build their alias, but also build trust as the new landlord to explain Yuki’s new offers in their agreements.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>With his Blood Clones now accessible, Naruto created another persona to get to the library. He’d almost mastered his Wind and Fire Elements back before the jump. He still had to wait for his body to be ready to perform at that level, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t prepare and work towards the other affinities. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His second Alias was of an older version of Inari. This he named </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span>. He dressed the new alias in standard </span>
  <span>Chunin</span>
  <span> wear and headband before ordering the clone to copy </span>
  <span>jutsu</span>
  <span> from the library. The scrolls would then fill Naruto’s apartment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A Shadow Clone, which took us much less chakra than his Blood clone, </span>
  <span>henged</span>
  <span> into a non-descript </span>
  <span>jounin</span>
  <span> with some of his Ryo and went shopping for food, clothes, weapons, and supplies.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A foxy grin split his lips. It was time to start testing himself in Pranking- ahem, Trapping.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the sunset, Naruto struck. He stuck to the civilians that had always been the worst to him. Traps at their doors, paint bombs waiting, </span>
  <span>Water balloon traps. He never damaged their merchandise. Just their persons.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The four year old could always be found soon after cackling from the Fourth’s head as the sounds of the Uchiha police force had to deal with the complaints of the civilians. Naruto just grinned as he listened with his enhanced hearing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A month later he was transformed as Yuki working on sorting the mail for his tenants when a shout reached his ears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHO THE FUCK SEALED MY APARTMENT!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki snorted as he continued to put Gai’s mail into his box and Anko’s into hers. Stomping was heard as Anko stormed down and banged on the door to the Landlord’s apartment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT’S THE DEAL YOU CRANKY OLD BASTARD! WE HAD A DEAL! I WAS ONLY GONE FOR A MONTH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I PAID UPFRONT” she continued to shout at the shut door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki rolled his eyes, still keeping to his persona and tapped Anko’s shoulders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!” she snarled and spun to look at him. She paused at the sight of the person in a teal Kimono, black Obi, and </span>
  <span>geta</span>
  <span>. Brown eyes were kind as they looked upon Anko.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello </span>
  <span>Mitarashi</span>
  <span>-san, I’m sorry that you weren’t able to get into your apartment. The seal is only temporary until I can key your blood into it. It was also the easiest way to let my tenants know that there was a change in management.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko deflated at the beautiful person before her. She felt a blush heat her cheeks in embarrassment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. </span>
  <span>Gomenasai</span>
  <span>.” She muttered. Yuki just gave her a kind smile and moved to her door. It opened at her touch and she opened it for Anko.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we continue this in my office?” Yuki asked kindly. Anko nodded and went in to see that it was for once clean and organized.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Anko muttered. “I didn’t realize how big this place actually was.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki chuckled softly. “yes, the previous landlord was a slob. As soon as I gained the building I kicked him out and cleaned up. It took a while to get all the papers in order.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko frowned at the mysterious woman...man?. She moved with the grace of a seasoned shinobi, but her...his chakra was no bigger than a Genin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gained?” Anko asked. Her shinobi training kicked in. Kind and open brown eyes smiled into Anko’s own brown eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai. You see, I have a bit of the devil's luck. I don’t play often, but when I do, I try to go big.” She smiled. “Let’s just say that the building owner was in debt to me in our last poker game, so we made a deal.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko snorted. “Good. He was a bastard as well.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That he was. I took great pleasure in taking his money and one of his better buildings.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko looked away. “I don’t know how great it is. There has only ever been </span>
  <span>Maito</span>
  <span> Gai and I as tenants for the past few years.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that is because of poor management. I have plans to </span>
  <span>improve that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko raised a brown as the woman sorted through papers before handing a packet to Anko.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The new Rental agreement. I am sorry to say that the rent is raising a little bit, but that is because I am also offering more amenities in return. You see I’ve taken on another much younger tenant that can’t pay his rent properly. Poor thing is only four. Kicked out of the orphanage for things out of his control.” Anko looked up sharply. “So I’ve offered him a job in my building in return for rent. He will help me keep the building clean and in good repair and help me in the office, and he will get an apartment of his own.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. That’s really nice of you.” Anko muttered. “Who is it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki raised a brow. “Uzumaki Naruto.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko jolted. “The Dem-“</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak those words with harm and you can forget living here.” Yuki spoke firmly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko blinked. “You like the boy?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He is innocent.” Yuki said firmly even as her eyes narrowed dangerously. “you should know what it’s like to have others actions affect your life. He is a Scroll to a sharp Kunai that hurt Konoha. I’m aware of that. It’s not hard to figure out with the Gossips of Konoha spitting it every time he passes them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko stayed silent before she relaxed completely. “I have no qualms with the brat.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, with the new agreement, I would like to discuss Mission absence. I will not require full rent before you leave. I only ask that half is paid before you leave and the rest paid when you return. This can be adjusted depending on the length of the mission. With this accommodation, I am also offering to have your apartments looks after while you are gone. Since you have no issues with little Naruto, he will be the one cleaning up while you are gone. Keeping Dust away, cleaning the floors, watering plants, getting rid of spoiled food if not done beforehand. While he is only Four he has promised to not touch anything personal to the tenants. So need to worry about theft. Plus Naruto is too kind to do such a thing. So Instead of 70,000 Ryo a month it will be increased to 80,000 </span>
  <span>ryo</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko opened her mouth to argue but Yuki raised a hand. “This is not only for the </span>
  <span>convenience of Naruto’s care, and the flexibility with Missions. This is also for the additional Security I’ve added to the building.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko settled down and raised a curious brow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have training in </span>
  <span>Fuuinjutsu</span>
  <span>. Not a lot, but I’m proficient enough in security seals and privacy seals. They currently are all over the exterior and interior of the Complex. Naruto’s has the most next to mine. Mine for safety of my tenants information. Naruto because he needs it. Currently all yours and Gai’s have are the seals on the doors and windows to prevent intruders. They will be keyed to your blood, mine, and Naruto’s if you agree to his services while away on missions. We will key your blood in once the agreement is settled on. Clear?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko’s face stayed passive until it split into a grin. “you and I will get along nicely. I don’t like the price jump, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. The brat can clean my apartment while I’m gone. Just don’t let him touch my personal things.” She paused and frowned. “I’ll have to keep my </span>
  <span>poisons secured.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Yuki said dryly. “That’s been attempted enough as it is.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko looked at her sharply.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto and I have grown close over the past few months. He’s like a little brother to me. He’s told me of all the attacks and bad food given to him. So I would prefer not having to witness him poisoned. I have a calm temper, but please don’t test it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anko nodded and looked away from the ice in those dark eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“wonderful.” Yuki beamed and handed over a pen. Anko signed and soon they were keying her into the seal and discussing if she would like other security seals. Anko denied them for now and Yuki left to file the paperwork and deposit the rent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gai returned a few days later with a more youthful but pleasant time with Yuki. He too didn’t mind young Naruto living above them and cleaning his apartment while he was gone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pleased Yuki just hid a smile and slipped back into his office.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a few weeks later when Anko and Gai had passed on the word to any who was looking for a new apartment that Yuki’s apartments were the best shinobi apartments. Well to them at least.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was also when the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> got word on where Naruto had disappeared to. His absence from the Orphanage was finally noticed when Kakashi returned for a break and to check on his sensei’s son. He panicked when he couldn’t find the boy in the orphanage. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto felt the </span>
  <span>Hokage’s</span>
  <span> approach and had a blood clone act as Yuki while he worked on the ‘reading and writing’ Yuki provided him in Yuki’s apartment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki opened the </span>
  <span>outter</span>
  <span> office door to see the </span>
  <span>hokage</span>
  <span> standing there in his robes and two ANBU flanking him. Yuki gave a kind smile and bowed his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hokage-sama</span>
  <span>.” He smiled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello ma’am, I hear from a friend of mine that you have taken an orphan as one of your tenants? One that means a great deal to me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki’s eyes lit up. “Ah, you must be the infamous Jiji then.” Yuki greeted and held the door open. “come please. Would you like some tea?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.” He said as he followed him through the secondary door and into the main living room and kitchen of the open designed room. Naruto sat at a low table working on his writing while Yuki moved to prepare tea.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s head snapped up and he grinned at </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span>. “JIJI!” he exclaimed and launched at the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> laughed as he caught the boy. He couldn’t help but notice that he looked so much healthier than the last time he visited.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Naruto-kun.” He smiled. Naruto pouted up at </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you missed my Birthday Jiji.” He said to play to his age. Moreover, it was the truth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> sighed and sat on the couch with Naruto in his lap. The ANBU stayed at the door. One watching the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> and boy. The other watching the stranger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki moved in with a tray of tea and sticks of Homemade Dango. Naruto drooled at the sight of the Dango and dug in while Yuki poured tea for the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> and himself. Naruto would have to say that he was a damn fine cook. Those lessons with Hinata had well payed off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> said while he watched Naruto eating with a happy smile.  “So how did you end up here with-“ </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tanaka Yuki.” Yuki bowed. “I apologize for not introducing myself sooner.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> smiled. While he was cautious of this woman’s intentions, so far, nothing was coming off as ill intentions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuki found me searching for food.” Naruto beamed around a Dango.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki sighed and played with the tail of his braid, in full character. “I haven’t been in Konoha long. Moved here after losing my family during the third war. I’ve bounced from village to village, not finding one that I could fit in. When I visited Konoha, I found young Naruto-kun here skinny as a rail and rummaging through trash cans looking for food.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> frowned. “He was living in the orphanage.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They kicked me out.” Naruto pouted before beaming. “but I’m a big boy. I can live on my own now!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> just sighed and looked to Yuki’s sad brown eyes. “He was hurt pretty bad. It didn’t really take long to put two and two together after following him around a few times.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> stiffened. Yuki held his gaze. He narrowed his eyes. Her eyes were sharp for one that wasn’t a shinobi. Paranoia filled his head and gut. She had to have some Shinobi training. One didn’t get eyes like that without spilling blood or seeing battle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” he grunted out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki rolled his eyes. “I may not be a Shinobi, but I know the difference between a Scroll and a Kunai. I hold no hate for the boy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> settled even if he didn’t completely believe her about the shinobi bit. “Then why have you taken him in? He should still be at the orphanage.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki stiffened. “Not on your life will I send an innocent boy back to that hell hole.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto snorted. Yuki rolled his eyes at his boss. “Look </span>
  <span>Hokage-sama</span>
  <span>, I know what it’s like to be alone. I would not wish that on a child. I have no other intentions that to provide him with a stable home, a safe apartment, and a full kitchen.” He waved a hand to Naruto. “even the simplest things as reading and writing were not taught to him. This I am providing because I wouldn’t want any child or sibling of mine to suffer the same.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> sighed. He could hear the truth in her voice and see it in her eyes. “Thank you.” The words came out heavier than anyone but he would understand. Naruto did though. He knew it meant more. The clans couldn’t take him for one being favored. Yuki could under the pretenses of being a landlord.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No Thanks needed </span>
  <span>hokage-sama</span>
  <span>.” Yuki said and sipped at her tea. Naruto reached for another Dango, and </span>
  <span>yuki</span>
  <span> slapped his hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto yelped and glared at his clone. “Leave some for the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> Naru-chan.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto bristled and glared at his Blood Clone. Mutinous clone. He growled in his head. The Blood Clone Yuki just chuckled at Naruto’s twitching eye.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> tightened his lips to keep from snickering. While he was cautious of the landlord, he could feel himself relaxing as he realized Yuki had no ill intentions towards Naruto. He would be checking up on the woman’s background though. She had to have some shinobi training. She had that air about her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s alright. I just wanted to check up on Naruto. I was worried when I heard he was missing from the Orphanage.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki nodded and stood with him. “it is understandable. Is there anything else I can assist you with </span>
  <span>Hokage-sama</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> nodded and left to Yuki’s office. “Yes, since you are aware that many of the villagers do not like the boy, I hope you will come to me if any do anything to the boy or yourself. It wouldn’t put it past a few of the more daring ones to harm the building.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki blinked at the </span>
  <span>hokage</span>
  <span> before sighing. “</span>
  <span>Hokage-sama</span>
  <span>, I may not be a shinobi, but I have studied enough to protect myself after what happened during the war.” Yuki moved to the wall and chakra flared softly and a seal appeared on the wall. </span>
  <span>Hiruzen’s</span>
  <span> eyes narrowed on it. “I am almost as paranoid as any shinobi. I can defend myself and my tenants that cannot defend themselves. These security seals are all over the building. Mine and Naruto’s apartments are the most secure. I have come to see the boy as a little brother. I plan on protecting him as one. This is where my skill ends though. Self defense and security.” Yuki looked at the still frowning </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> wearily. “I hope this helps ease your worries about me. I know I’m still new here, but I mean no harm. I just want to live happily.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> sighed and nodded. “I will allow this for now. I would like to still pay for the boy’s rent.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki chuckled and waved him off. “No worries. I’ve increased the price of the other rooms and added in a special job for Naruto’s contract. He will be rent free if he aide me with my paperwork once he’s old enough, and before then he’ll be responsible for cleaning the apartments of any of the Shinobi gone on long term missions. He’ll also be helping me to keep the apartments in working order or complete any updates.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> frowned. “He’s only four.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki smirked. “But he is very observant and bright. Not to mention very stubborn and determined. We have our agreement and he’s promised to stick to it. So worry not </span>
  <span>Hokage-sama</span>
  <span>. Naruto is in good hands.” He bowed to his waist. “This I swear.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen’s</span>
  <span> eyes widened in surprise before the last of his doubts flew away. He’s still check on this woman’s past, but he got no ill intentions from her. She truly wanted to help.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have my thanks Tanaka-san.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuki please.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> smiled and nodded. “Yuki-chan.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki blinked before giving a definitely not </span>
  <span>femine</span>
  <span> snort before covering his mouth. </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> raised a brow as Yuki laughed behind his hand and the ANBU behind him stiffened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Gomenasai</span>
  <span>.” Yuki snickered. “I-I think Kun would fit better </span>
  <span>Hokage-sama</span>
  <span>.” Yuki snickered and the </span>
  <span>Hokage’s</span>
  <span> eyes widened as he took in Yuki’s form once again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“huh.” He muttered. “Well, have a good Day Yuki-Kun.” He nodded and left with his guard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They traveled in silence before Boar spoke up. “I did not think She was a He.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s very pretty.” Cat spoke softly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And very kind.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> added. “He’ll do well for Naruto. Still, I want a guard on Naruto’s new place. One on Yuki-kun as well until his intentions are proven.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai.” They chorused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki entered into the main apartment only to dodge a Kunai. “That’s not nice Boss.” He deadpanned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“MUTINY!” Naruto shouted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki just cackled as he dodged his maker’s Kunai.</span>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one is definitely more fun to write than some of my others.<br/>Remember to leave a comment or review!<br/>Also please help me think up of a more fitting title. I'll be collecting them, then will have a poll cast.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaos... Just Chaos.....And Poor ANBU Inu....</p><p>Excerpt:</p><p>Naruto found himself crouched atop his father’s head as he stared out onto Konoha with a sadistic grin.<br/>“Let’s play.” Naruto whispered into the wind before disappearing in a shunshin. Chakra suppressed, he snuck into the hidden ANBU HQ. slipping past patrols, disabling security seals, undoing security traps, and he was in. His grin turned almost manic as he eyed the hall of sleeping shinobi. He had to hold back his mad cackle as he summoned his supplies, a mass of shadow clones and went to work. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following year Naruto spent continuing to refine his Chakra control, practicing his elemental control, getting a feel for the Nature energy around him, weapons throwing and practicing his katas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yuki’ had spent the year creating a protected garden on the roof of the Complex. The Barrier protecting it kept shinobi from roof hooping on it and destroying his hard work. The Yuki clone was now a full time blood clone that dispelled every week to keep the backlash low.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His ‘</span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span>’ Blood Clone had made a small reputation with some of the other </span>
  <span>chunin</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Jounin</span>
  <span> with talking Elemental Theories. He didn’t get too close to them though as he wasn’t an actual shinobi in the system. </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> soon took up Yuki’s last name as Tanaka as his ‘lover’. Which Naruto would have to say wasn’t the weirdest thing he’s had to do with his clones. Though it would explain how Naruto knew of </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> and why </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> would be found in Yuki’s complex.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Complex gain four more occupants much to Yuki’s pleasure at the increased income.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi had moved into the other top floor apartment. He didn’t fool Naruto though. It was an excuse to be closer to the five year old.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To Naruto’s shock, an Uchiha had moved in as well. </span>
  <span>Shisui</span>
  <span> Uchiha. He learned very quickly that the Uchiha was strange. Yuki had to bluntly tell the flirt that he was a boy. </span>
  <span>Shisui</span>
  <span> had been so devastated. Especially when </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> came out and kissed Yuki to keep the Uchiha away. </span>
  <span>Shisui</span>
  <span> had just pouted and run off to complain to the visiting </span>
  <span>Itachi</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Sasuke</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Due to </span>
  <span>Shisui</span>
  <span> moving in, Naruto had made friends with the two brothers and even got to train with </span>
  <span>sasuke</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke</span>
  <span> and Naruto bond through pranking </span>
  <span>shisui</span>
  <span>. Naruto couldn’t be more than pleased by seeing </span>
  <span>Sasuke</span>
  <span> happy and smiling. It looked good on him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Genma</span>
  <span> had been next to move in after </span>
  <span>Shisui</span>
  <span> had raved about the security and mission absence cleaning.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lastly it had been Iruka that surprised Naruto the most. He’d moved into the last available room on the ground floor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka even Offered to help teach Naruto to write and read and math.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Apparently Yuki’s Complex had the best accommodations for mission absence, highest security, lowest prices, and most flexibility even for the shinobi district. Yuki and Naruto shrugged it off and just accepted it. Even if it did get loud with Gai chasing Kakashi when he realized his best friend had moved in or when </span>
  <span>Genma</span>
  <span> and Anko got into bickering shouting matches.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto eventually gave up his own apartment and just moved in with ‘Yuki’ and ‘</span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span>’ when he found himself spending most of the time there anyways. It was the best way to keep track of all the Blood clones anyways. The Mutinous bunch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Uzuki</span>
  
  <span>Yugao</span>
  <span> took Naruto’s old apartment after the Seals had been reset. With that year the Garden was also opened to the tenants for use as long as they respected other’s plots.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Naruto neared his sixth year, he didn’t bother to ask the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> to enroll him into the academy like he did the first time. Instead he continued to sneak off and focus on his basics and work his control to the best it could be. While it would never be perfect, the better he had it early on, the better it would be for elemental chakra control later.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His shadow clones were a godsend in chakra control. He’d long mastered tree walking. Water walking had soon followed. He then practiced his </span>
  <span>taijutsu</span>
  <span> on the water.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His </span>
  <span>jutsu</span>
  <span> range was still very little, but the D-rank ones from the academy were his friends now. </span>
  <span>Henge</span>
  <span>, Kawarimi, Shadow clones, Blood Clones. He’d even used </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> to get the </span>
  <span>Shunshin</span>
  <span>. There he applied his first element to make it a wind </span>
  <span>Shunshin</span>
  <span>. No smoke, no leaves, nothing but a swirl of wind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As his body grew stronger, his pranks across Konoha suddenly stopped. Civilians grew wary.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After his sixth birthday, Naruto found himself crouched atop his father’s head as he stared out onto Konoha with a sadistic grin. Sealed into the arms of his black shirt were storage seals with all of his supplies.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play.” Naruto whispered into the wind before disappearing in a </span>
  <span>shunshin</span>
  <span>. Chakra suppressed, he snuck into the hidden ANBU HQ. slipping past patrols, disabling security seals, undoing security traps, and he was in. His grin turned almost manic as he eyed the hall of sleeping shinobi. He had to hold back his mad cackle as he summoned his supplies, a mass of shadow clones and went to work.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took most of the night to ink on the hidden seals to all their clothes and armor, but when morning rose and he’d finally tagged the last ANBU he could find in with his sensory skills in </span>
  <span>konoha</span>
  <span>, he retreated back to the </span>
  <span>hokage</span>
  <span> monument to watch the sunrise.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto brought his hands together in a seal and gave a foxy grin. “</span>
  <span>Fuuin</span>
  <span>.” He whispered into the wind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seals all across Konoha activated.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bright Orange Dots suddenly appeared all over Konoha as ANBU’s uniforms changed from black and grey to Neon orange. Startled shrieks and shouts filled the air.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto fell back cackling into the wind. Blue eyes shinning bright with laughter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki looked across from his building to see the bright orange ANBU curse before disappearing. </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> stepped up to his fellow blood clones’ side. Both their mouths twitching.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Boss is losing his sanity.” Yuki muttered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a some-thirty year old stuck in the body of a six year old, bored, containing the most powerful chakra construct, has the knowledge of a seals master and knows that he doesn’t need to interfere with the future for another year-” </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> muttered as they watched more Orange blurs run for the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> Tower. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“-of course he’s going to fuck with Konoha.” Yuki finishes. </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> just nods. A shriek comes from inside the Apartment before </span>
  <span>Yugao</span>
  <span> is running out in her ANBU in orange. Kakashi and </span>
  <span>Shisui</span>
  <span> are much more sedate as they walk out in their uniforms. But the KI flashing off them was warning enough.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto made sure to hit EVERY ANBU whether in the HQ or not. They also couldn’t take off the uniforms until he released the seal or it was broken.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were out of ear shot, Yuki and </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> snickered and returned inside.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> had seen a lot in his days, but the bright eyesore before him was new. The ANBU commander was obviously glaring through his mask’s eye holes even as his entire uniform glowed orange.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> cleared his throat even as the Captains stood behind their commander awaiting orders on the attack against the ANBU. They too were an eye piercing Orange.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone was hit?” he confirmed</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai. Even </span>
  <span>Inu</span>
  <span>, Cat, and Sparrow and the others that have chosen to not reside in HQ bunks. They live off grounds and were hit. It was found that the perpetrator had gotten into the secure file room and found out where they all lived. The only ones not hit were those currently out on missions, or due out today for missions.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> sighed and rubbed his temples. “Small blessings.” He muttered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an attack.” The commander snapped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Was anyone hurt?” </span>
  <span>Sandaime</span>
  <span> asked. He got shakes. “Anything missing?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“no.” The commander grumbled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Any additional information taken?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that we’re aware of. Only the knowledge of where the others lived.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your agents working on tracking down the assailant?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai. There was a chakra trail that Captain </span>
  <span>Inu</span>
  <span> and his team are currently tracking down.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then leave it to them. Until then, have you found a source of the…” he looked up and down. “Color?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The commander grunted before twisting his arm guard around to show off the hidden cause. There just on the inside was a seal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen’s</span>
  <span> eyes widened at the simple yet complex seal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already had the Sealing team look at it. It cannot be undone unless the caster undoes it, or certain conditions are met to break it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I dare ask what conditions?” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> sighed handing back the arm guard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sealing team said that the only condition was coded. It was a simple ANBU code and broke out to ‘Catch me first.’” He grunted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inu</span>
  <span> followed </span>
  <span>Pakkun</span>
  <span> as they followed the scent to the monument. There they ANBU squad paused as they saw a six year old small blonde boy rocking back and forth on his heels with a foxy grin. He was dressed in Shinobi style pants, Shinobi sandles, and a tight black sleeveless shirt. The only color on him were the orange fingerless gloves and orange belt. Well that and his own hair and eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello ANBU-sans!” he waved a greeting.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uzumaki?” Tiger muttered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you break into ANBU HQ and personal homes to attack us?” Boar growled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto blinked at him innocently. “Attack? I didn’t hurt anyone. I just wanted to make sure no one was left out of the fun.” He then gave them a blinding grin. “The seal has conditions. I either remove them when I feel like it, or you have to catch me. Personally I'd like to see if you can catch me.” He beamed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inu</span>
  <span> stepped forward. “You are just a child. We are Elite ANBU.” He warned low. “It is not smart to play these games with us. You could get into trouble.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto just raised a brow. “You have to catch me first.” He then grinned before leaping off the mountain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“NARUTO!” Kakashi shouted panicked and raced over to watch the boy land on the ground without a scratch. Naruto of course had manipulated enough of the wind to cushion his fall. He gave a foxy grin and waved up at </span>
  <span>Inu</span>
  <span> and his squad.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch me if you can!” he cackled and ran off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inu’s</span>
  <span> squad disappeared in </span>
  <span>shunshins</span>
  <span> to chase after the boy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Through trees and over roof tops, they chased after the hint of blonde that was keeping out of reach. Turning into a sharp alley, </span>
  <span>inu’s</span>
  <span> team spread out to through the alley and above it. Naruto stood at the dead end with a blank face. Kakashi stalked forward with Boar and Tiger at his side. Rabbit and Mouse were on the roof.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in a dead end Naruto. No where to run. Now release the seal.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s blank face suddenly grew into a grin. A grin that sent shivers down </span>
  <span>kakashi’s</span>
  <span> spine. It was </span>
  <span>Kushina’s</span>
  <span> prankster grin mixed with </span>
  <span>Minato’s</span>
  <span> vindictive smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay~” he cheered and brought up his hands for a single sign. “Kai.” He ordered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seals lit up all around and the traps activated. Rabbit and mouse yelped from the roof. Kakashi, Boar, and Tiger curses as they danced away from the traps, yet each time they activated a new one.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they got free, each were covered in a rainbow of paints, feathers, glitter, and somehow Kakashi’s hair was now Pink and glittery. And~ they were all still Orange.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To piss the team off more, Naruto was long gone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stormed back to the </span>
  <span>Hokage’s</span>
  <span> office. The commander was still with the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> and a few of the captains. Eyes were wide, and jaws dropped at the sight of Kakashi’s ANBU team.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With as much pride as possible Kakashi stood at attention for his commanders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect </span>
  <span>Hokage-sama</span>
  <span>.” He said evenly. “I think someone has been training Naruto. He admitted to putting the seals on the ANBU gear. What followed only further proves this.” He said even as a glob of pain fell from his shoulder to land on the floor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> used all of his years as a shinobi to hold back his laughter at the sight of his ANBU. Especially now confirming his suspicions that this was Naruto’s work. The orange had just been too obvious. He knew the boy loved the color, but kept it low-key thankfully.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that we do not have a spy Commander. Only a Young Uzumaki breaking into his heritage.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The commander paused and groaned at the memory of the last Uzumaki. “Fuck.” He muttered. “The last one was bad enough.” He grunted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to explain how a child got the drop on you Captain </span>
  <span>Inu</span>
  <span>?” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> smirked no longer able to completely hide his amusement.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi grunted and retold of the boy’s speed, trapping skill, and sealing skill.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> nodded. “Alright, have it known to be more wary when chasing young Naruto around when he pulls more pranks.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Commander eyed him. “You aren’t going to make him stop?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> deadpanned him. “A six year old was able to break into one of our most secure building and rooms. I will allow him to continue to do this until he no longer can.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>“</strong>
  </span>
  <span>Hai </span>
  <span>Hokage-sama</span>
  <span>.” The commander replied already dreading the coming incidents.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto finally returned to his apartment to find an orange Shisui waiting with a glare. Naruto and he hold eyes until Naruto smirks and disappears in a </span>
  <span>shunshin</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Shisui</span>
  <span> follows with his own. Naruto's cackling fills the air as he’s chased once again all over Konoha with the usually smiling, but now snarling Uchiha chasing him. It’s </span>
  <span>Itachi</span>
  <span> that catches him with a bribery of Ramen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hums before agreeing and sitting down for Ramen while </span>
  <span>Shisui</span>
  <span> just gapes. Naruto does the hand seal to release the prank.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi</span>
  <span> smirks triumphantly. </span>
  <span>Shisui</span>
  <span> glares at his cousin. He relaxes though when Naruto starts telling them about catching Captain </span>
  <span>Inu’s</span>
  <span> team in a trap.</span>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Chaos continues....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sat, kicking his one leg back and forth in the air; while his other was bent and used to prop his elbow on and rest his chin. He hummed contemplatively as he watched the Uchiha clan mill about their compound. What he was really focused on was the seven almost eight year old </span>
  <span>Sasuke</span>
  <span> calling out to his Nii-san to train him. </span>
  <span>Itachi’s</span>
  <span> face was mostly emotionless. Except Naruto could see it. It was in his eyes. They softened for just </span>
  <span>Sasuke</span>
  <span>. He could never understand how </span>
  <span>sasuke</span>
  <span> couldn’t see his own brother’s grief when he had to massacre his own clan. But neither would have to deal with that now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Naruto had started his pranking spree, he’d used his now available clones to aid him in creating his own spy network. Blood Clones were also a blessing in this. Once he created one and applied the </span>
  <span>henge</span>
  <span> or transformation, he had a reliable spy network of himself. His clones traveled in pairs to ensure correct information was received, and that if they were following someone, they wouldn’t miss anything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One of said clones had recently popped after being assigned to watch a certain mummied councilman. It seems </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> would need to be taken care of sooner rather than later. Naruto, while questioning his own sanity, was still a Leader and protector of Konoha. Despite his size. </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> had already moved to alienate the Uchiha.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mice Blood Clones had reported </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> giving out missions to the ROOT to inform </span>
  <span>Danzo’s</span>
  
  <span>spys</span>
  <span> in Konoha to continue to spread the rumors against the Uchiha. While </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> was correct that an Uchiha had been behind the Fox attacking, he didn’t consider that it was a twisted supposed to be dead pair of Uchiha.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get me proof.” Naruto whispered into the wind. His voice like ice. The Cat Blood Clones behind him grunted before disappearing in </span>
  <span>shunshins</span>
  <span>. Naruto continued to stare out of Konoha from the top of one of his father’s spikes. He would not let some pompous war-hawk hurt His Village. Would not let that bastard harm his Brother.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the sunset that one clone popped to inform him that the other was returning while the other </span>
  <span>henged</span>
  <span> into a Non-descript ANBU to take down a few ROOTs following them. Naruto only grunted and went to meet up with the clone. A few </span>
  <span>Shushins</span>
  <span> later and he had the scroll in hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He then disappeared into the wind. He had a scroll to deliver. A transformation </span>
  <span>henge</span>
  <span> later and he was in front of the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span>. He reminded himself to act like one of his clones. The </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> didn’t need to know that he was coming as himself...sort of.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> looked up to see a tabby cat jump into his window. It strolled right up and jumped onto his desk. He raised a brow at the feline as he noticed a scroll in its mouth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> smiled. The cat just gazed at him with sharp green eyes before dropping the scroll and pawing it towards him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> picked it up wondering just who’s summon this was before he froze at the seal on the Scroll. His hand twitched and the ANBU dropped down to surround him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A message from our resident Protector.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> warned. While the ANBU knew of his dealings with the mysterious </span>
  <span>Kage</span>
  <span> Protector, he’d never sent him a scroll while in office. Always sneaking into his office at night no matter how many guards he put in place. He had never been caught.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> looked at the Tabby to see it cleaning its paw even as sharp eyes hadn’t left the </span>
  <span>Sandaime</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the mysterious Protect in disguise or are you a </span>
  <span>Ninken</span>
  <span> or summons?” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> could feel the chakra surrounding the Tabby, but only amusement filled intelligent green eyes. </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> hummed before swiping his blood over the seal and read the contents. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His body stiffened as his blood boiled. Quickly activating the other seals within the message, he growled as he read out the mission assignment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it!” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> shouted. He glared at the Tabby. “Does your Master have any recommendations for dealing with this? I only allowed ROOT to stay hidden and turned my back because I knew </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> would do what needed. This is not what I meant.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Tabby cat just raised what looked to be a brow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t like what he does, but it has been effective.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Effective in creating more hate and war outside of Konoha where ROOT doesn’t need to mettle.” The Tabby spoke with a crisp male voice. “Now to serve his own hate for the Uchiha he would alienate them just for power of their eyes for his own uses. He sees them as a threat. He Will eliminate them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> just narrowed his eyes. “Why should I believe you? Why should I believe your Master?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Tabby just narrowed green eyes on the aged </span>
  <span>Kage</span>
  <span>. “Because you are </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span>. It is your duty to do what is best for the village. The further one of the Founding clans is pushed, the more they will soon rebel. Boss has a plan. This is a curtesy to inform you of why we will do your dirty work. </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> threatens precious people to Boss. He has no more patience to allow that rotten mummy to live.” The cat sat back with an impassive look. “If that doesn’t appease you, then I can always find the proof of </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> sending your prized student down the dark path he walks now. He is the Snake’s current spy and acquaintance for Konoha anyways. You really didn’t think </span>
  <span>Orochimaru</span>
  <span> got all those Children himself did you? </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> had decades of experience in stealing children for his ROOT program. A few extra missing for the snakes experiments were nothing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> held green eyes. “How do you know all of this? How does your ‘Boss’ know all of this? Why is he helping Konoha?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes softened. “Konoha is home. That is all you need to know </span>
  <span>Hokage-sama</span>
  <span>. That and we will Always protect her.” The cat bowed its head. “Now, your orders? Or would you allow Boss to do as he wishes and clean up afterwards?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> contemplated it. He was basically sending one of his old friends to a possible death. But if </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> had done more harm than </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> realized, then as the messenger for the </span>
  <span>Kage</span>
  <span> Protector said, he was </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span>. It was time he started acting like it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have your boss do as he sees fit.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> said with cold eyes. Eyes of the once God of shinobi, the Professor. “Also, inform him that if he’s the one training Naruto, if he ever harms the boy, we will have Words and much more.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The tabby tilted its head confused. “What would boss want with an innocent child?” he said in a voice that was almost condescending before it </span>
  <span>lept</span>
  <span> back out the window. </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> just rubbed his temples.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too old for this shit.” He muttered and reread the orders given out behind his back to turn the People again the Uchiha. He sighed once again. No wonder </span>
  <span>Fugaku</span>
  <span> had been prissy lately.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks passed until Naruto could put his plan into action after getting the go ahead…in a roundabout way. He shrugged off that idea. Instead, he focused back on the task at hand. His last Blood clone was finished putting on its transformation. They all looked like ANBU agents, minus the fact that they all held blanks masks. That and their Bodies had been covered in reinforcement seals. He couldn’t have them dying after a few hits. Borrowing some of </span>
  <span>Kurama’s</span>
  <span> chakra that had been steadily returning, he made his clones very durable.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His army of Blood clones could now match the ROOT for their numbers. But while Naruto wasn’t up to ANBU or ROOT quality with his young body, it didn’t mean that his seals and tactical mind couldn’t outwit them all. And he did. When he finally had reached </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span>, revenge had never been so sweet. The bastard didn’t have all the Uchiha eyes to aid him yet. He was still a powerful man, but not when stopped by unique Uzumaki seals.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And revealing who he was to the Mummy left Naruto with the most amazing reactions from the old man. He reveled in the shock and fury that lit the elder’s face. He couldn’t believe he’d been outwitted by a mere child. Until he learned that Naruto was no child. He was a middle aged man stuck in a child’s body. </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> wasn’t happy to learn that he would die. Who would be?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A seal to stop </span>
  <span>Danzo’s</span>
  <span> suicidal one and slice of sharp wind enhanced Kunai later, and </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> was headless and very much dead. Naruto stared at the growing pool of blood once more and wondered about his sanity. Wouldn’t others be feeling remorse over killing someone?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Well, when you died a couple hundred times, I guess death is just another passing thing.</em>
  </span>
  <span> He shrugged, sealed the body, and sealed away all of ROOTs documents to provide the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> with for further proof. Naruto didn’t need it. He’s already done this elimination process multiple times, but as an adult. </span>
  <span>Tsunade</span>
  <span> had been so happy to have one less elder breathing down her throat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>The resounding minor chaos from his actions against </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> and some of the ROOT spread like wild fire. </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> had announced that </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> had been a traitor against Konoha and Especially the Uchiha. It was a marvelous day for Naruto when the </span>
  <span>Sandaime</span>
  <span> officially and Publicly announced to the Clan that he was sorry for his Council’s orders against the clan. To make it better, he would be disbanding the old council and putting together a newer, younger council of advisors. The offered had been given to </span>
  <span>Fugaku</span>
  <span> first, but surprisingly the Clan head had instead offered the seat to his wife. Said with now having to integrate some of the offered ROOTS into a taskforce for the KPF, and running the Clan, his Wife would instead be allowed to take the seat as she had always been his wiser half.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two other seats are then to the </span>
  <span>Hyuuga</span>
  <span> clan- </span>
  <span>Hizashi</span>
  <span> accepts. He then states that the third seat will remain open to someone that has been protecting Konoha from the Shadows for the past few years.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto raises a brow at that announcement. He knew automatically that it was a trap to reveal his identity as the </span>
  <span>Kage</span>
  <span> Protector.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Later in the privacy of his office, </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> explains to Mikoto and </span>
  <span>Hizashi</span>
  <span> that for the past 3.5 years someone has been giving him advice from the shadows on everything from civilian disputes to S-rank Missions.  Says that this </span>
  <span>Kage</span>
  <span> Protector was also the one to reveal the truth of </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> and eliminate him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they question him, he says he spoke with either a summons or </span>
  <span>Ninken</span>
  <span> Cat. It said that the KP saw Konoha as Home. So for now, they would continue to have their trust. Not to mention that it was possible that the same KP was training the young Naruto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they have their first meeting they are only a little shocked to find a scroll with KP’s opinion written on it with instructions to write any counter ideas on it if needed. When </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> finished writing he went to close the scroll when the first writing disappeared and an answer was wrote to his counter. Mikoto and </span>
  <span>Hizashi</span>
  <span> were shocked at the messaging scroll, but their meeting was continued on from there with all ideas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> just confirmed that his new advisor was a Sealing Master, possibly even greater than </span>
  <span>Jiraiya</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just before Naruto turned eight, he joined the academy with his other fellow Rookies. Thankfully </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> hadn’t any issues with the council as they were more understanding and less biased to him than the old bats had been.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With his joining of the academy he’d also send </span>
  <span>Henged</span>
  <span>/ transformed Blood clones out and about Konoha and then many more in pairs out of </span>
  <span>konoha</span>
  <span> and into the other nations. He knew all of </span>
  <span>Jiraiya’s</span>
  <span> contacts. It was time to be linked to the Toad sage’s network and leak information to his godfather.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet all those clones, as he learned from the </span>
  <span>Danzo</span>
  <span> incident took up a lot of energy and Chakra. Especially with maintaining the information overload, chakra depletion, and creating more when one of the two of the pair would pop bi-weekly to update Naruto on their information. The only issue was that it took forever to get the replacements to them. He really needed to work his control back up so he can use </span>
  <span>hiraishin</span>
  <span> again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His though process was interrupted when he sensed danger and dodged the piece of chalk aimed for his head. He blinked at the object on the ground before looking up at a stunned </span>
  <span>iruka</span>
  <span>. Soon the </span>
  <span>Chunin</span>
  <span> shook it off and glared.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay awake Naruto!” he scolded. Naruto whined.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“but I'm tired!” he pouted. Iruka twitched as he swore he was seeing a </span>
  <span>genjutsu</span>
  <span>. In reality Naruto was attempting to make use of the Puppy Eye </span>
  <span>Jutsu</span>
  <span> Ino had taught him. Iruka twitched again before glaring.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay awake!” he scolded and turned around. Naruto raised a brow impressed. Even Kakashi had fallen for that before. Especially in his female transformation. Next time. Naruto thought to himself before succumbing to sleep. He let his instincts guide him the rest of the day as he avoided chalk, erasers, and the occasional hand swat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few weeks later when Iruka was grading their first tests when he stared in shock at Naruto’s perfect score. He couldn’t believe it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And so, it continued. Naruto would sleep, yet still pass all his tests. Iruka, even as Naruto’s neighbor didn’t understand how the boy did it. Was he some type of prodigy?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Naruto let out a loud snore a few months later, and caught Iruka on a bad day that he got a hint of how Naruto might have been doing it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WAKE UP!” Iruka shouted even as he slapped the back of Naruto’s head. Only for him to jolt awake before looking at Iruka with wide eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Naruto cursed before he popped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka stared at the empty seat before a vein throbbed on his head. He’d deal with his confusion later. His Anger was blinding him for the moment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“NARUTO!” he screamed and left his assistant to run the class as he hunted down his brat of a student. No one dared to stop the angry </span>
  <span>Chuunin</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked up from setting his latest trap in the T&amp;I building with wide eyes. “Well fuck.” he muttered and worked quicker on finishing his trap. Done, he slipped past the patrolling </span>
  <span>Jounin</span>
  <span> and roof hopped to try to get back to class before Iruka caught him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He yelped when he was suddenly clotheslined and then held up by his scruff. He blinked startled to find a red and fuming Iruka glaring at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You caught me.” he muttered and frowned. “What? How?” he glared even as Iruka’s eyes grew dangerous. Seriously though, how? Even in my first childhood, Iruka was the only one to ever find me.</span>
  
</p><p>“Naruto! How dare you leave a Shadow Clone in place of yourself in my class! Do you realize how reckless that is? And who even gave you permission to skip class by using a clone!” <span>Iruka</span><span> paused as his own words reached his angry brain. “How do you know the Shadow Clone </span><span>Jutsu</span><span>? How are you even able to do it? We haven’t discussed chakra theory yet.”</span></p><p>Naruto hummed as <span>Iruka</span><span> began walking them back, Naruto still in his grasp dangling like a puppy.</span></p><p>
  <span>Naruto shrugged. “I have too much chakra to do regular clones. Plus, it’s not like I'm not learning your lessons anyways. I remember what my clones do.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka groaned. “That’s not the point Naruto. Do you not realize how dangerous that technique is?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“To a child my age with the normal reserves of this age? Yes. It would kill them. But not only are my own reserves large due to being an Uzumaki, but my secondary reserves prevent any damage I would come into.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka froze and looked down at the boy he still held by the scruff of his collar. “Y-you know?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto deadpanned him. “Not that hard when I'm called Demon Brat. Plus, Yuki told me about some seals. That and when I looked up my last name, learning that the Uzumaki were known for their sealing, it wasn’t hard to place the fact that my birthday, the Seal on my stomach, and the </span>
  <span>Kyuubi</span>
  <span> attack meant that I had the furball sealed into my stomach. </span>
  <span>Bijuu</span>
  <span> are Chakra constructs. They can’t be killed. Learned that too in my snooping. So, the </span>
  <span>Yondaime</span>
  <span> sealed the Furball into me to save Konoha.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka gently put </span>
  <span>naruto</span>
  <span> down as he saw the sadness in the boy’s eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“everyone only sees the fox. Stupid civilians don’t know the difference between a Scroll and the Kunai it is holding.” he mutters and rubs at his eyes. Iruka feels his heart shattering. While he’d also seen the boy as the Kunai at one point, he could only see a hurting boy now. Iruka pulled Naruto into a hug.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I only see Naruto. My very bright, very mischievous, very talented, and very kind student.” He pulled back to see blue eyes shining with happiness. “Now, explain to me why you used the Shadow Clone instead of coming to class yourself.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto beamed as they roof hopped back to class.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you see, Jiji left me a note in my apartment a few months ago. Since no one is really able to catch me before, during or after my pranks, Jiji gave me a mission instead to help control my pranking. He’s tasked me every month with a different target to hit. My mission is to get in, get access to important information, prove that I could have taken it if I wanted, and leave traps for the shinobi in charge of the building. Then it’s the ANBU’s job to try and catch me. So far they are leaving it to the rookies as normal training. Any elites only join now for extra training. They already know they can’t catch me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka raised a brow. “Yet I'm a Chuunin that caught you. I know that shocked you. You even said so.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smirked. “You had me at first. I felt the trap and seals trip back at T&amp;I before the ANBU were alerted to hunt me down.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka poked Naruto’s cheek as they walked through the halls. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too Hard Iruka sensei. Popping me will just be annoying.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka raised a brow. “You </span>
  <span>Kawarami</span>
  <span> with a Shadow Clone? When?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Once I felt your arm around my neck.” He shrugged. “be proud though. You are the first to get that close.” He frowned as he looked up when they reached outside of the classroom door. “But seriously, how did you find me, let alone get that close to catching me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka felt his lips lift into a smirk. “You aren’t the only one to prank in their youth.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes bugged out at the new information. He'd never known that about Iruka in all of his years. He knew that Iruka had been a class clown, but not a prankster. Naruto’s grin lit up the hall as they returned to class, and the clones laid down to rest and listen to the soothing voice of his favorite teacher.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some answers about Konoha's security.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> raised a brow as the images disappeared from crystal ball. He had been watching the Boy, and knew the boy had only allowed it because it was testing day. But he was intrigued as well as the ANBU commander and </span>
  <span>Shikaku</span>
  <span> that had been watching with him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That would explain a lot.” </span>
  <span>Shikaku</span>
  <span> yawned. “If the boy knows shadow clones, it’s no wonder the shinobi can’t catch him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And his impressive skills.” The ANBU Commander grunted annoyed. The Ball had already returned to the blonde boy being chased by the ANBU rookie team assigned to catch him. They all winced when the Rookies fell into a massive wire trap the blonde had already evaded. Naruto cackled before disappearing in another puff of smoke. The real one was already long gone again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> grunted as he tried to search for the boy again, but only found a result in the clone at the academy. He sighed and put it away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, who taught him the Shadow Clone </span>
  <span>Jutsu</span>
  <span> and when?” The hokage mused aloud.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikaku</span>
  <span> hummed. “Two options. The Fox, or the KP. The residents of his apartment would be smarter than to teach a child the </span>
  <span>jutsu</span>
  <span>. Especially since he knows about the fox, it’s possible he’s reached out to it or vice versa.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuki and </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> do not have the Chakra capacity to do the Shadow Clone </span>
  <span>jutsu</span>
  <span> let alone teach it as a demonstration.” the Commander pointed out. “Many of my </span>
  <span>Hyuuga</span>
  <span> agents have already confirmed that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> and Yuki, any further information on them? Especially </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span>? I do not recall that </span>
  <span>Chuunin</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikaku</span>
  <span> grunted. “Nothing. They literally appeared out of nowhere. Plus, he doesn’t take missions. Only visits the library.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to restrict the Shinobi’s access to the library?” Commander asked twitching to get back at Someone for his men’s incompetence to catch a Child. He had no issues with the boy except his talent to show up his superiors. He didn’t care about what he housed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> hummed as he smoked on his pipe. “Neither have done or said anything to Naruto or any other shinobi they have run into?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” The commander growled. “They are acting exactly like how they should as a landlord, </span>
  <span>Chuunin</span>
  <span>, and lovers.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> looked at </span>
  <span>Shikaku</span>
  <span> who had a particular look on his face. “You have an idea </span>
  <span>Shikaku</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai. A few.” he mumbled. “They are theories, so bare with me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He held up a finger. “One, They are both prior missing </span>
  <span>nins</span>
  <span> under </span>
  <span>henge</span>
  <span> looking for a new start. Like Yuki had said. This would fit with the feelings you had on him. He just wants a new start and his lover came later when it was decided that they would stay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Two, they are both spies, but they are here for the long run. I doubt this though since they would have had to come through the gate no matter what. All spies need to start there to start up a reputation. Not just appear out of nowhere.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Three, they work for our </span>
  <span>Kage</span>
  <span> Protector or one of them is the </span>
  <span>Kage</span>
  <span> Protector. With this, it would explain Naruto’s jump in skills, and their skills to slip into Konoha without detection. This would also mean that Naruto could possibly be the precious person the KP is trying to protect in Konoha.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikaku</span>
  <span> rubbed his chin in thought. “I have a few other theories, but they don’t make as much sense as those three especially if Naruto is added to the equation. That boy is too unpredictable to try to figure out.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> hummed and looked at the Commander. “What is </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> reading in the library?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Commander cracked his neck in annoyance on this case. “Elemental </span>
  <span>Jutsu</span>
  <span> Theory.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikaku</span>
  <span> raised a brow. “That’s it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The commander just turned his masked face to the </span>
  <span>Jounin</span>
  <span> Commander. “All of the Elemental </span>
  <span>Jutsus</span>
  <span>. He’s read Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Lightening. One of the teams I had shadowing him also reported that he had also looked into the theory behind </span>
  <span>Kekkai</span>
  
  <span>genkai</span>
  <span> that mixed two elements together. Sparrow was able to read some of the notes the teen was writing down through his </span>
  <span>sharingan</span>
  <span>.” The commander got an impressed tone in his voice. “He was theorizing how to break down </span>
  <span>Kekkai</span>
  
  <span>Genkais</span>
  <span> of Elemental Nature.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> asked intrigued. He might have to sit down with the boy. It had been a while since he had a good theory talk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He was theorizing that if a Shinobi matched their own chakra to that of their ‘enemy’ who held the elemental </span>
  <span>Kekkei</span>
  
  <span>genkai</span>
  <span>, and then matched one of their own elemental molded chakra to one of the two of their ‘enemy’ they could disrupt the balance of the </span>
  <span>kekkei</span>
  
  <span>genkai</span>
  <span>, shattering whatever technique they were up against. Apparently, he was first working with the </span>
  <span>Hyoton</span>
  <span>. Since Ice can be made into solid form and stay there without harming a person first.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> blinked. “You know, I might have to have a chat with this </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span>. That is an amazing way to think about </span>
  <span>Kekkei</span>
  <span> Genkai.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And a dangerous one.” </span>
  <span>Shikaku</span>
  <span> pointed out. “If the boy actually figured out how to break a </span>
  <span>Hyoton</span>
  <span> attack, what’s to say that he couldn’t do it for others?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sparrow’s reports said that the Shinobi would have to physically touch the </span>
  <span>Jutsu</span>
  <span> attack first. This proves </span>
  <span>Emaru's</span>
  <span> recent struggles with any that mix with fire.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> nodded and wrote down his own notes on the subject.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him be for now. He is not causing any harm. Keep the team on him though. I want to know if he breaks from routine, or anything else he is studying that differs from Elemental </span>
  <span>Jutsu</span>
  <span>. Treat him as any other potential spy. See if we can’t catch him with our KP if he does work for him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai.” The commander saluted before disappearing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen’s</span>
  <span> sharp eyes snapped back to </span>
  <span>Shikaku</span>
  <span>. “What are your other theories?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shikaku</span>
  <span> slid his gaze lazily towards his </span>
  <span>hokage</span>
  <span>. “Are we positive that Naruto isn’t under any influence of the </span>
  <span>Kyuubi</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> sighed and rubbed his temple. “We have not been able to get a hand on the boy to catch him. I’ve already sent a summons for </span>
  <span>Jiraiya</span>
  <span> to check the seal. He’ll return in a few months. Do you really think the </span>
  <span>Kyuubi</span>
  <span> is behind this?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of </span>
  <span>it.</span>
  <span> I still can’t put the puzzles together. I know in my gut that boy has something to do with it. Naruto is just linked to too many things for them to be coincidence. I don’t know if Naruto earned the Favor of this KP or what. But they are linked. Some way. It's just too coincidental that Naruto gets a new and nice apartment as soon as this Yuki shows up. Yuki who has no qualms against the boy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> hummed as he re-lit his pipe. “Well, we’ll keep on him and his new guardians. They’ll slip up. We’ll get our answers then. For now, if anyone is able to actually capture Naruto without harming him or themselves permanently, then we’ll be able to get some answers.”</span>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jiraiya Arrives!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>
  <span>Six months later, Six year old Naruto found himself blinking into the darkness that surrounded him. His shadow Clone in the Academy had just been popped. And not by Iruka. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Che.” he grunted and made another to go replace it. Instead he finished up messing around with the ANBU laundry room before slipping away undetected once again. A simple </span>
  <span>Henge</span>
  <span> and Transformation as a certain missing Captain </span>
  <span>Inu</span>
  <span> who Naruto knew was visiting the memorial, and he was back out in the streets of Konoha. Between shadowed alleyways, </span>
  <span>Inu</span>
  <span> disappeared and </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> appeared. </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> made his way to the library and felt when his ANBU watchers latched back onto him when he’d switched with the blood clone he’d dismissed for the week.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down as he faked reading and absorbed the information instead. Once done he focused back on his ‘Student’ clone and frowned at the memory of a certain Toad Sage glaring at him demanding to go with him. The Shadow Clone had just popped itself. Following that was a few of Naruto’s transformed clones popping to inform him of </span>
  <span>jiraiya’s</span>
  <span> movement through the village. The man looked worried and angry. Naruto just shrugged it off and slipped away for the bathroom a few hours later. Creating a replacement </span>
  <span>Emaru</span>
  <span> Blood Clone, he let the clone leave before disappearing with a </span>
  <span>shunshin</span>
  <span> back to his father’s stone head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how he felt about seeing the </span>
  <span>Pervy</span>
  <span> Sage again. He had already been dead before the loop started. To see him again was definitely a shock.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a half shrug. “Ah fuck it.” he muttered and with a foxy grin left to go play with his Godfather. No doubt the man would soon give up the hunt for Naruto and instead head for the bathhouse. Naruto wanted to prevent that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya</span>
  <span> felt his temper boil. He’d been wandering around Konoha for six hours now. After the first hour of being unable to find his brat of a godson, he’d instead wanted to go do some research. He’d done what Sensei had said and went to find his wayward godson as soon as he arrived and was going to take him to the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> to check the seal. Instead he’d only found a Shadow Clone. Even worse, the brat was suppressing his chakra to a point where </span>
  <span>Jiraiya</span>
  <span> couldn’t find him an hour later. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> he’d given up. But as he tried to walk to the bathhouse, every time he came to himself, he instead found his feet had walked him to the </span>
  <span>Hokage</span>
  <span> tower.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a frustrated shout. “DAMN IT!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> chuckled and </span>
  <span>Jiraiya’s</span>
  <span> furious eyes snapped to his sensei. “Having trouble </span>
  <span>Jiriaya</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah. Found only the brat’s clone. Couldn't find the real him. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> I wanted to take a break and get some research in. Instead, I keep finding myself turned back to the Tower! I’ve been at it for hours!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> chuckled and walked around his student. There he found it on his student’s back. He pulled off the tag and showed it to </span>
  <span>Jiraiya</span>
  <span>, who’s eyes grew three times. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“NANI?!” he shouted and snatched the tag away from his sensei. His shock turned to intrigue then curiosity.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that Young Naruto got to you first.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> chuckled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a deception seal with a layer of </span>
  <span>genjutsu</span>
  <span> and finished with a conditioning proximity trigger.” Jiraiya looked up at Hiruzen. “The brat made this?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“His Uzumaki is strong.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> smirked. “I have him on missions to train the ANBU rookies in capture and detain. He’s also been working with the other clans and our ANBU, T&amp;I, and sealing corps to bump up security. He’s the one that once asked if a barrier seal could be added to the walls to prevent space-time </span>
  <span>jutsus</span>
  <span>, created one in a few days' time. After </span>
  <span>Itachi</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Shisui’s</span>
  <span> report on the masked man that used a sort of Space time </span>
  <span>jutsu</span>
  <span> to enter Konoha, I wanted to prevent them from interfering with one of my clans again. The boy pulled through exceptionally.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he still in the academy then?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> snorted as they headed for his office. “in his words, While the information is boring, he still enjoys the workout and keeping his fellow comrades in line and not too prideful.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Wise brat.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s his father’s son.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> whispered before finishing his sentence when he opened his office doors. “With his mother thrown in there to fuck with us.” he deadpanned as they looked at the scene in the </span>
  <span>Hokage’s</span>
  <span> office. His ANBU guard were all strung up in wires and covered in orange glitter glue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hokage-sama</span>
  <span>.” Lion called from his upside down position.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lion.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> raised a brow. “What was it this time?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We were checking the room as per normal when you have been away from your office.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto got in.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> concluded easily from the orange color.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai.” Lion grunted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you four had learned to spot his traps?” he asked even as he began looking for the release. Cutting the wires would possibly set off a secondary trap.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My fault.” </span>
  <span>Tenzou</span>
  <span> called out. </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> raised a brow. “I missed a third trigger when dismantling the first two.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> said even as he turned and threw a Kunai into a shadow where he felt and saw the release seal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The four ANBU dropped in a mess of orange, Glitter, and wires. All four were too tangled to catch themselves and let out yelps as they landed awkwardly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya</span>
  <span> couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. “This is regular?” he asked in disbelief.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> chuckled. “It’s a continuous C-Rank Mission for Naruto. Plus, some have also taken it as a competition. There are even bets going around.” </span>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> chuckled as he walked around his grumbling ANBU guards and sat at his desk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hokage-sama</span>
  <span>, we haven’t cleared the desk!” Lion warned panicking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> huffed. “Naruto is a sweet boy. He wouldn’t dare risk my wrath at messing with my paperwork.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all paused and had to agree.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So Competition and betting?” </span>
  <span>Jiraiya</span>
  <span> reminded his sensei.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Yes, the boy is quite skilled. We don’t know who his teacher is, but he or she has done wonders. The boy is already proficient at the </span>
  <span>Shunshin</span>
  <span>. Gives poor </span>
  <span>Shisui</span>
  <span> a run for his money. There has only ever been one almost successful capture.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya</span>
  <span> looked on eagerly. “Iruka </span>
  <span>Umino</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Chuunin</span>
  <span> academy teacher. Prior Prankster in his Academy days. Naruto used a </span>
  <span>Kawarami</span>
  <span> to escape and switch with a different shadow clone. Neither used hand seals.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” </span>
  <span>jiraiya</span>
  <span> muttered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai. I offered to make the boy Genin already since he’s show the skills, but the boy is adamant about sticking to the academy. Which I'm glad for. He has turned a bit into a loner. Though that is mostly due to his tenant.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So how am I supposed to get to the seal and check to make sure his tenant isn’t the one influencing him, if I can’t catch him?” </span>
  <span>Jiraiya</span>
  <span> asked crossing his arms.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruzen</span>
  <span> chuckled. “That is your problem now. I would check in with </span>
  <span>Itachi</span>
  <span> Uchiha. It has been a while, but I believe rumor was it he was the one that got the boy to release the first Orange attack against the ANBU.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya</span>
  
  <span>humphed</span>
  <span> and headed for the </span>
  <span>Uchiha</span>
  <span> compound.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jiraiya does get a possible way to pin the boy down by Itachi, but Itachi warns that Naruto will not sit still long enough to be trapped. He will think at a minimum of five steps ahead. When asked how, Itachi shrugged saying that Naruto somehow had eyes everywhere. </p><p>Jiraiya hummed but eyed the Naruto downing Ramen after ramen. When he slapped the back of the boy’s head and got a yelp, he smiled before trying to sneak a bijuu suppression seal on him. Even when the tag was placed on his forehead, Naruto just paused looked up at it and let out a curse. </p><p>Jiraiya’s jaw dropped when instead of disappearing in a cloud of smoke, the Clone shattered into a red splatter. He ran for the Hokage’s office with this new intel. </p><p> </p><p>Elbow deep in one of his traps in the ANBU training ground, Naruto scowled at the memory of his Blood clone he had sent to Jiraiya. </p><p>“Stupid Pervy Sage.” Naruto muttered but went back to work. Hours later the screams, yelps, and whimpers from the Captains that had arrived for a planning session against him, was music to his ears. </p><p> </p><p>To say the Hokage was shocked, was not surprising. Blood Clone? Had the boy made up a new clone technique after learning the Shadow Clone? Had the Fox taught him? He’d never seen someone successfully create a Blood Clone. All experiments proved to need too much chakra or blood. </p><p> </p><p>They still can’t pin Naruto down to get an answer on how he can do all his abilities. </p><p>A year passes as Naruto builds up his spy network. Builds up his theories through Emaru on Elemental Chakra. He builds up his skills in Water and lighting Jutsu. Simple D-ranks but some nonetheless. </p><p>When Iruka and the other teachers look at the Top student scores they are baffled at how Naruto could do it. He slept the entire class time. His physical skills weren’t as much as a surprise because there was a rumor that he was getting secret training, but there were bets on who it was. </p><p>It had just been so shocking that he beat out the Nara that had actually tried and the Uchiha that was supposed to be as intelligent as his elder brother. </p><p>Sasuke surprisingly wasn’t shocked. When Iruka saw this, he asked why he wasn’t surprised Naruto was Top Shinobi. </p><p>Sasuke tilted his head at Iruka like he was stupid. “Naruto is my best friend. I know him better than others.” </p><p>Everyone waited for his continued answer. </p><p>“He’s Crazy.” He deadpanned. Everyone sweatdropped. “You don’t question crazy genius.” He said firmly. </p><p>Iruka could only agree. Naruto did have a distinctive Manic laughter. But Sasuke had been around the boy longer. Naruto though would never insult Sasuke with a clone. He spars him in person and talks with him in person. Not that anyone had figured that out but Sasuke. </p><p> </p><p>To celebrate the end of his first school year Naruto-now almost nine-, sets Kakashi off by Painting his entire apartment Neon Pink and trapped his collection of Icha Icha behind multiple sealing matrix traps.  </p><p>Summoning his Ninpack, they chase after the Cackling blonde. Pakkun is ahead with the scent and when he’s suddenly snatched from mid leap, they hide away while they watch Kakashi and the rest of the pack chase after a blood clones. </p><p>Pakkun is growling though before he goes silent when Naruto offers to buy him treats. Pakkun is tempted before giving in when the boy begins to scratch him and walk to a dango stand. There he cuddles the dog and winning his favor. Bribes him to not work with kakashi to find him after pranks and he’d get all the Dango he could eat. Pakkun agrees and then goes back with the pup to his apartment for a well deserved Nap. Naruto happily sleeps with the Pug as he’s missed having something to cuddle. He idly thought that it might be a bad idea to kidnap hinata and cuddle her. The Hyuuga may not like that. And the girl might faint. </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi reports to the Hokage after finding that Pakkun was missing now too. </p><p>“Are you sure Naruto is responsible-” </p><p>“We were chasing him for breaking into my apartment and painting it <em>PINK</em>. He also has left traps to where I can’t touch my books.” Kakashi growled. </p><p>Hiruzen sighed. “Did you do something to the boy?” </p><p>“Never.” Kakashi whimpered. “Why did he attack me?” </p><p>Hiruzen rolled his eyes and summoned up an image of Naruto in his globe. He smiled at the sight.  </p><p>“It seems the boy just wanted a companion.” Hiruzen waved to the crystal ball and Kakashi paused at the cute sight of his sensei’s son cuddling Pakkun. He twitched in mixed feelings. </p><p>“Pakkun was kidnapped for cuddling?” Kakashi mused aloud. </p><p>“So it seems.” </p><p>“Why didn’t he just ask?” </p><p>“I believe the boy is really only friends with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji. And that is saying something. Sasuke only seeks the boy out when visiting Shisui with itachi. Shikamaru and Choji have been spotted cloud gazing with the boy after the academy. But only when he joined them. Otherwise, they don’t seek him out.” </p><p>Kakashi sighed and crossed him arms. “I guess Pakkun can stay there until he’s ready.” he refused to admit he caved. Hiruzen just chuckled. “Any word on KP?” </p><p>“None. Your team still watching Yuki?” </p><p>“Hai. Shisui’s team is on Emaru.” </p><p>“Good. They seem good for Naruto, so I want to make sure they stay that way.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>